Gripe
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Thea cae enferma y Barry se ocupa de cuidarla, hasta que algo inesperado sucede *OliverxBarry; Ligero BarryxThea*


**N/A:** Así como la de Oliver, la vida de Thea tampoco fue nada fácil y siento que hasta ella se merece algo, o a alguien, como Barry en ella ¿Soy la única que piensa así? Ojala les guste este pequeño fics.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de The Flash y Arrow no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos dueños y creadores.

* * *

 **Capitulo Único: Gripe.**

* * *

El verano en Starling City sin dudas era grandioso.

Tal vez no eran Miami, como tampoco San Francisco, pero tenían lo suyo que lograba opacar a esas grandes ciudades turísticas que se llevaban la atención y la fama solo por gozar de algunas que otras temperaturas elevadas. Tampoco se quejaban del turismo, no lo necesitaban.

El día venia siendo una genialidad, a palabras de Roy. Con cielo despejado, sin un ápice de nube alguna que les amenazara con taparles el sol y gozando de una frisa fresca que les traía cierto alivio a quienes se encontraban en las calles. Se podía respirar un aire de paz y tranquilidad, que rara vez se sentía allí y en su ciudad vecina, que dejo a mas de uno de un buen humor. El canto de las aves, todas ellas posadas en los arboles cercanos y en los parques, solo llenaba con un poco mas de vida a la ciudad.

Todos parecían disfrutarlo.

Todos, menos Thea Queen.

Speedy, quien se encontraba fuera de servicio desde hacia meses a causa de que casi mata a Flash, se encontraba convaleciente por culpa de una fuerte gripe que con el paso de las horas no parecía querer irse. Puede que Thea también exagerase las cosas un poco, pero de que había caído enferma era una verdad verdadera, tan solo tenían que verla en cama para cerciorarse.

" _Tu te lo ganaste, ahora lidiaras con ello"_

Eso le había dicho Oliver a su hermana cuando Lyla, con total paciencia, le había ayudado a desvestirse y meterse en la cama a causa de la fiebre y el malestar ya hace algunos días.

Sabia que Oliver no tenia porque decirle en la cara lo que ya sabia, lo que daba por hecho.

Sabia que si cayo enferma fue por haberse ido de fiesta en fiesta, llenando su cuerpo de alcohol y adrenalina, mas nada de comida alguna que pudiera combatir contra el alcohol, que no habían hecho demasiado bien en su organismo. Ella sabe que no fue buena idea el haberse metido casi desnuda en la fuente de agua a horas de la madrugada, como tampoco fue buena idea enrollarse con aquel sujeto que no tenia rostro ni nombre en su mente. Fueron una especie de cadena de malas ideas y acciones, y ahora estaba pagando el precio. No necesitaba que su hermano estuviera enseñándoselo, como si el fuera el mismo Santo Padre del Vaticano incapaz de romper un misero plato.

No cuando hasta hace un año Oliver había hecho lo mismo que ella, _y_ _peor_ , hasta que Barry apareció en su vida y Arrow se convierto en el hombre que prefería pasar sus noches comiendo pizza y viendo películas de ciencia ficción en un departamento simple en Central City.

No estaba diciendo que odiaba la vida de su hermano. Solo que tal vez, _tal vez,_ le tenia cierta envidia.

Sobretodo por cierto meta-humano que giraba a su alrededor como si se tratase de un semi-dios asgardiano.

 _¡Aachu!_

El sonido de su estornudo hizo un gracioso eco en la habitación que duro tan solo tres segundos, que sino fuera porque aquella acción hizo doler su cabeza y en partes su garganta, se hubiera reído con cierta gracia.

El estomago se le revolvió un poco y Thea hizo lo posible de no quejarse y así no llamar la atención de quien debía cuidarle porque al parecer, no tenia a nadie mas para hacerlo.

 _Demasiado tarde,_ le reprocho una voz dentro de su cabeza que curiosamente se parecía mucho a la de su madre.

Una estela de relámpagos rojizos y luz apareció a su derecha, no le dio tiempo a reaccionar a nada cuando ya tenia posado sobre su frente la mano fría de Barry.

-¿Te duele algo? No pareces tener fiebre, eso es bueno ¿Aun te duele el estomago? Creo que puedo darte algún calmante antes de que comas algo ¿Debería darte de comer? No quiero que vuelvas a vomitar, estas muy pálida a causa de eso -decía con suavidad Barry, sin darle la oportunidad a Thea de contestar- Si quieres puedo hacer sopa ¿Sabes? Tengo la película de _Kingsman_ en mi departamento, puedo ir por el y verlos juntos...

Y el monologo del forense hubiese seguido en lineas perdidas de no ser porque Thea poso su mano en la muñeca del velocista y la presiono de tal manera que logro callar a Barry a causa del dolor. La mujer soltó al héroe y sonrió con malicia, era tan divertido tratar con él.

-Tranquilo, vaquero, solo fue un estornudo y no, no me duele nada y la fiebre no ha vuelto desde que me diste un antiviotico... -le respondió Thea mientras veía como Barry se arrodillaba a un lado de su cama y se acercaba para verla mejor. Tal vez para asegurarse de que no mentía.

Si su corazón se salto dos latidos no fue necesariamente su culpa.

Ella no estaba acostumbrada a eso. A la preocupación y la atención sobre su persona que no fuera mas haya de los escándalos de su vida.

Barry se ocupo de ella cuando Lyla no puede, y lo acepta. La mujer necesita tiempo para su propia vida y matrimonio, así como lo necesita Diggle. Sabe que el velocista podía haberse negado, así como lo hizo Roy hace unos días, o dejar el tema de lado como lo había hecho John; pero no lo hizo y acepto con solemnidad la tarea de cuidarla mientras Oliver se ocupaba del trabajo familiar.

Y se sentía bien, no físicamente hablando ya que aun se encontraba algo enferma, sino que sentimentalmente hablando.

Le gustaba que Barry le prestara atención, que le preguntara que era lo que quería hacer o si necesitaba ayuda para levantarse de la cama por cualquier cosa que no fuera a perjudicar mas su salud. A Thea le gustaba que el medico forense se ocupara de ella sin esperar nada a cambio. Que todo lo que venia de él era porque quería.

Pero así como le gustaba recibir su atención, estaba consciente de que no lo merecía.

No cuando hasta hace seis meses intento matarlo y que sino hubiese sido porque Diggle llego a tiempo, ahora mismo Barry no estaría cuidándola con cierta ternura típica en él. El muy maldito lograba hacerla sentir culpable.

 _"No tengo porque disculparte de algo que nunca fue culpa tuya, Thea. Pero si te hace sentir mejor, te perdono, aun cuando no hay nada que disculpar"_

Eso le había dicho Barry luego de habérselo encontrado tres días después del accidente en la comisaria de Central City.

Thea confirmo, luego de aquellos sucesos, que todo lo que su hermano decía era verdad; Barry no era material de superheroe. Era demasiado bueno e inocente como para que alguien como él se viera involucrado en la crudeza de la vida de un héroe. Por eso, luego de asegurarse de que valía la pena, _y vaya que si valía,_ se prometió a si misma cuidarlo como Oliver lo hacia.

Ser su mano derecha y una aliada que estaría a su lado siempre y cuanto lo quisiera.

El pensamiento la distrae, pero no lo suficiente como para alejar su vista de Barry quien sonríe mientras acaricia con su pulgar su mano tibia a causa de su resfriado ¿Acaso ella había tomado su mano o fue él quien la tomo primero?

Los ojos marrones del velocista le miran a los ojos y Thea comprende un poco a su hermano, y es que el mocoso - _como Oliver le llamaba-_ era demasiado transparente. Podía ver perfectamente en ellos el alivio por su lenta recuperación, así como su preocupación de no hacer nada mal que pudiera perjudicarla. Y para que mentir, aquello solo hacia que tuviera ganas de sonreír como si fuera una niña.

Cuando Barry vuelve a sonreirle, siendo se seguido por una caricia en su brazo desnudo, Thea no lo piensa. Solo actua.

Y el tiempo en aquella gran habitación se detiene.

No oyen nada. No ven el movimiento de las cortinas siendo mecidas por el viento, tampoco notan los rayos de luz solar que se colan iluminándolo todo. Ninguno de los dos oyen ese tic-tac del reloj colgado en la pared rosada. Para ellos todo queda suspendido en ese corto periodo en el que la chica Queen se mueve desde donde estaba en la cama para inclinarse hacia el castaño.

Y aquello era malo, muy malo.

Thea Queen estaba besando a Barry Allen.

Era, o fue, un beso casto. Una presión de labios que duro menos de siete segundos y que logro marearlos a ambos por motivos muy diferentes. Por razones totalmente diferentes.

Fue Speedy quien se alejo primero, atreviéndose a mirarlo a los ojos y comprendiendo rápidamente su error al ver como Barry palidecía y se alejaba de la cama como si fuera fuego en su estado mas puro. Aquello dolió, pero no pudo hacerlo mas cuando la imagen de Oliver le golpe como un martillo en su mente. Thea sintió en su pecho el peso de su acción y sintió esa necesidad de huir. Lejos de Barry, de aquella habitación y de Starling si era necesario.

Sino fuera porque aprendió a controlarse desde hacia años, hubiese caído en un ataque de pánico. Y Barry pareció notarlo, porque su postura tensa rápidamente le abandono para sentarse junto a ella, posando su mano cálida en su hombro. Dándole un apoyo mudo que no debería recibir, por perra traidora y aprovechada.

Por haberlo besado sabiendo perfectamente que esta saliendo con su hermano.

Barry no piensa que acaba de besarlo, no piensa que ambos, o ella precisamente, esta traicionando a Oliver. No. Lo que Allen piensa es en no hacerle daño, por su salud, por su mente; quien sabe.

Lo único que tiene claro es que Barry es una buena persona. Ella no lo es.

-Yo... -quiere decir el velocista, seguramente queriendo reparar lo que ella a roto.

-La gripe.

 _Fue todo culpa de una fuerte gripe._

Es una respuesta simple y muy estúpida, pero no quiere pensar ahora mismo. No cuando aun siente la tibieza del beso que la hace sentir mas culpable.

El castaño asiente quedo, un movimiento que le pareció muy duro. Pero no le cuestiona, no le agrega mas daño a su mente ni pica en sus heridas. Sin que Barry lograse explicarlo con palabras, Thea sabe de primera mano que ya ha sido perdonada por él. Sus ojos, su sonrisa ladina pero menos feliz lo reflejan casi de una manera dolorosa.

Por que la culpa esta en ambos, aunque no debería de ser así.

Barry se levanta y se aleja un paso de la cama, siempre manteniendo su vista en ella.

Thea traga saliva y evita su mirada, sintiendo el ardor en su pecho. Solo es capaz de levantar su cabeza cuando nota que su acompañante esta a punto de salir por aquella puerta abierta en la habitación. No quiere que se vaya, como también quiere que desaparezca.

-Si quiero... -dice despacio y bajito, con vergüenza. Barry voltea a verla extrañado- Kingsman. Quiero verla y tomar una sopa contigo, por favor.

Y si la voz se le rompe final de su pedido, no le importa. Ya suficiente hizo como para hacerse la dura.

Barry sonríe mientras asiente y, por primera vez, no le ve correr rumbo a la cocina. Lo hace como una persona normal, moviendo sus piernas de manera pausada pero constante.

Solo cuando el castaño esta lo bastante lejos, pues ya no oye sus pasos alejándose, es que Thea se deja caer en la cama soltando un sollozo. Cubriendo su rostro con sus brazos y pensando en la estupidez que acababa de cometer.

¿Es que todo tenia que arruinar? ¿Es que nada podía hacer bien?

Todo lo que tocaba parecía romperlo. Porque esta segura, lo acaba de ver, que había roto a Barry con respecto a su visión de ella. Que le decepciono.

Pero nada podía romperla mas que la imagen de Oliver abrazándola, prometiendo que todo iría bien. Que le cuidaría. Que le quería.

Un sollozo, mas fuerte que el anterior, rompe el silencio de la habitación de Thea.

- _Lo siento, hermano._

* * *

 **N/A:** Thea beso a Barry culpando a su fiebre. Este le cree para hacer menos pesada la culpa ¿Creen que Oliver se entere?

Este, ciertamente, es un One-Shot pero tengo pensado hacer un capitulo mas donde Oliver se entera de lo sucedido ¿Que dicen?

 **¿Tomatazos?**

 **¿Felicitaciones?**

 **¿Comentarios? ¡Todo vale!**


End file.
